Operation: Take Down WWDSNK
by Ulam
Summary: After being rejected from her best friend, Kagome gives Inuyasha the cold shoulder & he is tired of it. He tries to win her back, but how can he when the new student grabs her attention? Will his plan: OPERATION TAKE DOWN WWDSNK work? Or will it fail?


**OPERATION: TAKE DOWN WWDSNK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co, Facebook or Youtube or Blackberry phones**

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

What kind of crazy parrallel universe am I living in? We use to be best friends. We did almost everything with each other. We always put the other before anyone else and we always take each other's side. What happened to us?

She always made me smile when I was in my 'piss off or I'll kill you' mood. I was always her shoulder to cry on and the hand to help her through math. She was always there for me when I need a helping hand to get on with life, since I'm a hanyou.

Now look at us, we've grown distant. We don't talk nor make eye contact with each other. Why is it so dark in my life now? I never was one to believe in fate or destiny or the 'red string'. Total BS. But now I'm questioning my own theory.

Was our friendship just going to fall just like that? Were we meant to be best friends? Is this our destiny? Great, I'm talking to myself, not good for my already insane mind. I miss her and I want her back. I want it to be like it use to. I want to hear her laughter. See her smile. Hear her yell at me then pull at my ears then rub it to soothe the pain.

I want my best friend back, but it's impossible now._ Impossible_. I always hated that word. I try my hardest not to use it, but it's quite impossible to not use the word impossible when Kagome is not by my side, but I won't give up.

I'll win her back and patch our non existent friendship until we're good as new!

...

...

It's hopeless. I can't fix it. I can't fix something that's not there. I can still remember the day how this damn dilemma happened, how I lost her and how our friendship went chuga chuga choo choo back home to Alabama.

It happened only a few days actaully.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha!" a feminine voice called out.

A silver-haired hanyou leaning against a tree opened his eyes, revealing golden eyes, alight with happiness. "Yo wench."

The female twitched at the nickname but sat in front of him, the scent of nervousness and fear emanating off of her small frame.

"You wanted to talk to me," Inuyasha said, eyeing his friend's twitchy figure. "That we could not talk about on the phone. Kagomeeeeee..."

Kagome was having an internal battle and was questioning why she was going to do this. _'Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but what kind of guy would hug me so intimately and not feel anything but friendship? Not to mention, I've never heard a male and a female best friends since they were in diapers not fall in love...OKAY, I Can do this!'_

"Tick tock, there goes the clock," Inuyasha muttered, getting impatient. "Hurry Kagome...my ramen is friggin cold now-"

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth thinking, _'GYAH! I did not just yell it like that! Do I not know what 'whisper' means?'_

Inuyasha's brain immediately shut down. He froze as his golden eyes stared blankly at the girl in front of him. _'Did she just say...?'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked out, afraid of his reply. How can one not blink for so many minutes and not move.

Inuyasha opened his mouth said, "I love you too Kagome..."

Kagome nearly fainted on the spot. Her heart was doing backflips. He loved her too!

"As a sister only," Inuyasha finished, already regretting what he just said. _'Bye bye friendship, hello cold shoulder.'_

Kagome froze and stared at her best friend, who rejected and broke her heart. She could feel her heart slow down and in her mind, she chanted, _'He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me...'_

Inuyasha was afraid. Frightened. He slowly reached out and cupped Kagome's right cheek. "Kagome..."

She pulled back and quickly stood up. "I see," and walked away from her best friend.

**END FLASHBACK**

This little piggy went all the way- done flashbacking? Crap, you guys did not see that. Shhh! Anyways, I'm going to go sulk in a dark corner. And no, I will NOT turn emo. And no, I am NOT against emos, they're just...misunderstood. And YES, I know I'm going off topic.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

Ice blue eyes scanned the new school before him and back down at the map in his hand. _'This school is so bigger than my old school...'_

Students were scattered around the campus, talking to their friends, doing last minute touches on homework or just goofing around before the warning bell rang. The new student, clad in a dark blue muscle shirt and black baggy jeans, made his way towards where he thought the office was.

"Watch out!" a voice warned out.

The new student, a full youkai, easily dodged the incoming football with his demonic senses and continued walking towards his destination, well, until he bumped into someone, making that someone drop all her belongings.

"Ahh, sorry!"

The youkai accepted the apology and picked up the dropped objects and handed them back to the owner. "Naw, my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. No harm done right?"

The owner of the dropped objects smiled and walked towards her friends, calling over her shoulder, "See ya later new boy!"

The youkai smirked and called back, "The name's Kouga, sweetie!"

Kouga continued to walk, but he heard her reply back, "The name's Kagome, wolf-boy!"

_'I like this school already, but I better be getting big bucks for this...'_

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

Golden eyes scanned the classroom, trying to find his ex-best friend in the swarming crowd. _'Crap, don't tell me she got trampled while trying to get her ass over here- THERE SHE IS!'_

"Inuyasha, man, calm down. You look like some deprived man who has lack of s-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll throw you out this classroom then feed you to my pet sharks!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his friend beside him, Miroku.

"Be a meanie," Miroku replied and laid his head back on the desk, but snapped it back up when he felt a familiar presence enter the room. "SANGO DEAREST!"

Sango twitched and hid behind Kagome as they neared their seats, in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Kagome, switch spots with me, please!"

"Tough," Kagome replied back and sat in her desk, right in front of Inuyasha. She gave him a small nod and started chatting with Sango, whom was pressing herself against her desk away from Miroku's wandering hand.

_''Kay, she gave me a nod! For the first time in three days! PARTY! I am two hours ahead of schedule the- WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!'_

The teacher walked in, following behind her was a wolf youkai, his brown tail swishing back and forth lazily. Some girls swooned, some guys scoffed, one growled when the new student waved hi to Kagome, she waved cheerfully back.

"Class, this is Kouga Ookami from Kyoto. Kouga, the class from Tokyo," the teacher said dully and sat behind her desk, ready to get her awful day in this hellhole started. _'Why did I become a teacher? I hate kids!'_

"Hi Kouga Ookami from Kyoto!" Kagome waved and pointed at an empty seat beside her, a smile on her face.

"Nice greeting," Kouga said and sat down in the seat, immediately chatting with Kagome.

Inuyasha fumed silently, as his face turned an unhealthy shade of red. Sango slowly scooted away from Inuyasha, insetad of Miroku. Miroku stopped his advances and he too, slowly scooted away from the fuming hanyou.

_'Phase one, complete,' _Sango thought.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

A few days later...

Kagome and Kouga became close friends, which made Inuyasha more frustrated as his plan to win Kagome back will not work if he was in the picture. No matter what he did, Kagome refused to awknowledge him and chose Kouga over him many times.

"So you all known each other since-"

"Kagome!" a voice called out.

Kagome turned around, and saw Inuyasha's half sister/best friend come towards them. "Hey, Kikyo!"

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

Inuyasha was still fuming, but he wasn't in sight. Miroku unwillingly dragged the hanyou away so he doesn't start a fight and get in trouble. The two was spying on the four, well, the hanyou was glaring daggers at the wolf, who sat a bit too close to his ex-best friend, trying to kill him using telepathy.

"Inuyasha, you don't have psychic powers, so stop glaring at him like that!" Miroku scolded and tsked lightly.

"If I want to glare at someone, I'll glare at someone!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, tunring his fiery gaze at Miroku, who sqeauked and laughed nervously.

_'He has finally lost his mind. I wonder what asylum he would want to go in?'_ Miroku thought.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"Hey Yo-yo!" Sango said, waving cheerfully at the older girl.

"Stop calling me Yo-yo!" Kikyo said, her eyebrow twitching. "Who's that? You know my brother hates wolves..."

"What your brother likes or dislikes is none of my concern," Kagome stated coldly.

Kouga and Kikyo made eye contact and they both nodded. Kouga stood up and stuck out his hand for Kikyo to take. Kikyo was about to shake hands, but a blur of something picked her up and placed her back on the ground ten feet away.

"Touch my sister and die flea-bag," Inuyasha snapped, standing in front of his annoyed half-sister.

"I can handle myself thank you very much. Now move," Kikyo stated and pushed her brother out of the way, walking back towards her friends.

"Fine! Be that way bitch!"

"Stop being immature."

"If I want to be immature, I'll be immature! You know I hate- no, _**LOATHE **_wolves!"

"My gosh, shut up!" Kouga yelled, his eyebrow ticking. "Do you want me to muzzle that damn mouth of yours mutt-face?"

Another blur and Inuyasha's face was nose to nose with the growling full youkai.

"Better watch what you say 'round me flea-bag."

"Is that a threat?"

"What if it is? Whaddya gonna do?"

"Gonna whoop your pathetic a-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Kagome screamed and stood up, dragging a screaming Kouga with her.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, about to follow the walking pair, but was stopped by Sango. "Move girly!"

"She's the one holding me dog-boy! Be jellin'!" Kouga yelled before he and Kagome rounded the corner.

"Inuyasha, why should you care if she hangs around another male?" Sango said, emphasizing 'male'.

"..."

"Exactly. Last time I checked on your facebook 'Top Friend's', Kagome ain't on it," Sango replied and let go of her hanyou friend.

Even though Inuyasha broke her best friend's heart, she knows that he still cares for her and not to mention, he is trying to fix their non-existent frienship, even though it's not working. Sango sighed and mentally slapped a hand on her face._ 'Everyone knows he loves her but himself, he just needs to be pushed in the right Direction. With Kouga in the picture, Inuyasha will finally realize he loves Kagomre more than a sister...'_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out to her glaring brother. "Inuyasha?"

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped and turned around to face his sister. "Can you not see I am thinking?"

Miroku eyed one of his fellow female classmates and winked at her, before he was hit by Kikyo. He turned fake teary eyes at her and pouted. Kikyo scoffed and hit him again, enjoying his pain. Kikyo and Inuyasha are half-siblings, same mother, different fathers. Inuyasha was born a few months before Kikyo was. Their mother, Izayoi, was raped one night and that was how Kikyo was created.

"Must you hit so hard?" Miroku whined and rubbed his abused head. "I just lost like 4 billion brain cells right there!"

"Dot dot dot," Inuyasha muttered. _'Whoa! That sounded so weird. Next thing you'll know I'll be walking around saying 'lol', 'lmao', 'rofl' and 'brb'. This is reality, not msn or Facebook.'_

Sango and Kikyo sighed and walked off, leaving the sulky hanyou and whining perverted male behind.

"Men," Sango said.

"You can never live without them," Kikyo said. "Or can you-"

"If they were'nt around, you wouldn't be alive!"

Both females swiftly turned around and stomped towards their smiling friend, ready to have a long debate.

"If it weren't for females, you wouldn't be alive!" Sango countered.

"But us males provides the... item for an offspring to be produced," Miroku replied easily, whipping out huge and circular black frames.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"So Kikyo and that Inuyasha are half siblings?" Kouga asked as he and Kagome sat at a table, eating their lunches.

"Yep. Their parents died from a car crash a few years ago, so they live with their older brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half sibling. Same father, different mother's," Kagome explained.

Kouga nodded and sipped his juicebox loudly, earning a giggle from his female companion.

After a few silent minutes, Kouga suddenly asked, "I know we just met and all, but Kagome, will you go out with me tonight?"

Kagome stared speechless at the suddenly shy youkai across from her.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

I just turned the corner, ignoring the long and pointless debate about the battle of the sexes, and what I heard made me hit the ground, as I army crawled my way over to Kagome and wolf-who-dares-sit-near-Kagome.

"I know we just met and all, but Kagome, will you go out with me tonight?" I hear the wolf-who-dares-sit-near-Kagome ask.

How dare he ask Kagome out on a date! I need a plan to tear those two apart, well, I'll tear wolf-who-sit-DAMN! Too long of a name. He shall be known now as WWDSNK. Still too long. I shall call him flea-bag and any other insulting names I can think up of.

Hold on, lemme type that out. I take out my KICK ASS BLACKBERRY-don't be hating- from my jean pocket- and might I mention, I have a nice ass- and I immediately log onto Facebook. I can never live without my Facebook, or ramen...or Kagome! Can't forget about her now! There, done writing a note called: 'INSULTING NAMES TO CALL WOLF-WHO-DARES-SIT-NEAR-KAGOME. HAH! Be jellin-OH SNAP! I just said the exact words flea-bag said to me! GWAH! I need soap! I need to wash my mouth! I need ramen! It will cleanse my dirty mouth!

And I need a plan to get rid of the damn wolf and make Kagome mine...as a best friend...maybe more...STOP CONFUSING ME!!!!!!!

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"I'm not going to ask," Kagome said dully. "I'm going."

Kagome walked off from the two glaring males left behind, one on the ground covered with dirt and the other with clean and crisp clothes.

The school bell rung as the majority of students started to head to their classes, while some ignored the bell or left school property.

Kouga stood up and 'accidentally' stepped onto the hanyou.

"And yes, I would be delighted to go on a date with you tonight Kouga!" Kagome shouted loud enough so both males could hear.

_'Operation: Take Down WWDSNK begins now!'_ Inuyasha thought as he glared hatefully at the wolf youkai, but when his gaze settled on the back of Kagome, his stare became that of longing.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"Guys-"

"Oh em gee Kagome!"

"Remember Kagome, use condoms," Kikyo warned, but was punched on the arm by Kagome. "What? You're too young to get pregnant!"

"I just met the guy!" Kagome said, her normally tanned face flushed with a dark red.

"Whom you are going out with after a few days of knowing him," Sango pointed out, finishing curling her friend's hair. "Done!"

Kagome's black wavy hair were swept into bouncy curls that framed her heart-shaped face as she preferred to go natural, no make-up at all. She wore a fitting blue shirt with a silver white tiger on it as dark, slightly baggy jeans adorned her long legs. She was going to were her pychedelic converse, whic she is very protective of.

"Whistle whistle!" Kikyo cheered.

Kagome and Sango gave their friend a weird glance.

"What? I can't really whistle," Kikyo defended herself.

"This doesn't feel right," Kagome replied, and sat on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked, but already knew what was wrong, but she wanted to hear her friend admit it. She knew her half-brother and best friend loved each other for a long time, but when Kagome finally admits it, her dense brother had to go against what his true feelings were and ruin everything.

"Kagome, you can tell us anything," Sango softly said.

"I feel like I'm betraying him..."

_'C'mon on Kagome! Say it! You're so close!'_ Sango thought.

_'Just say it Kagome. Admit you still love my brother! Admit it you stubborn girl! I know you miss him! I know you guys miss hanging around like you use to! So admit it!' _Kikyo thought as she glared at Kagome.

"Betraying who Kagome?" both Kikyo and Sango asked.

"Mr. Chocolate!" Kagome cried out and hugged her huge teddy bear. "It's a Friday night and I always hang with him on Friday nights! Always! It'll be the first Friday night that I will not be with him!"

Sango and Kikyo sweatdropped, but guessed the meaning behind those words.

_'Friday was the day Inuyasha gave Kagome this teddybear,'_ Sango said inwardly. _'No matter what happened, she can never fully get rid of him, emotionally or physically.'_

_'This is so emotional. I think I'm going to cry, but I need to stay strong. Or else my reputation is going to head towards home alabama,'_ Kikyo thought and sniffled. _'Inuyasha you stupid blockhead! Why can't you admit to yourself that you love Kagome more than a sister!?'_

_'Inuyasha, no matter what I do. No matter how many times I try to push you out of my mind or away from me, you manage to fill my thoughts. But this date will help me heal and finally, we can be friends, just like old times,'_ Kagome thought and hugged the huge bear tightly.

The doorbell rang, interupting all three girl's in their thoughts.

"Kagome! Your date is here!" Ms. Higurashi shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!"

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"If I fall, tell Sango that I am suing you!" Miroku whispered, as he clung to the tree trunk tightly, his eyes clenched shut. "You know I hate heights!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he balanced perfectly on a tree branch, showing him a perfect view of what is going inside Kagome's room. Hot damn, Kagome is on fire. "You are so over-dramatic. Have you tried acting?"

"I don't think that will happen 'cause I will be dead by then!"

"You're not going to die."

"Yes I am!"

"..."

"Why did you bring me? Couldn't you have gone alone? And what is up with the funky get-up?" Miroku said through clenched teeth, his eyes still screwed shut. _'I'm gona die...'_

Inuyasha had his long silver hair in a braid, under an army hat (which Miroku does not know where he got it from), a black beader, with army pants on. He wore black combat boots, and had a paintabll gun slung on his back. Not to mention, he had two black, short and thick stripes on each of his cheeks.

"Shhh, I do not want to blow my cover!" Inuyasha hissed quietly when Kikyo slightly turned towards the window as Kagome started to head downstairs.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"Did you hear that?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..." Kikyo said and followed Sango and Kagome downstairs.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"Target gone. Going down!" Inuyasha whispered before he gracefully jumped off the tree branch and quickly dove for a bush, to have a clear view of both his target and his enemy, Kouga.

"Pssst! I need to go pee!" Miroku cried out softly.

Inuyasha glared at his friend and quickly went back up in the tree and back down, towards his former hiding place. He saw Kouga turn around and look directly at his hiding spot, but turned around when the door opened.

"I need to pee Inuyasha!" Miroku complained.

"Tough!" Inuyasah said and immediately rolled into a crouching position. "Target locked!"

Kouga led Kagome towards his car, but the shrine steps blocked the hanyou's view. Inuyasha jumped out when the coast was clear and army crawled to the edge of the shrine steps, growling as he saw Kouga open the door for Kagome before he went to his side.

_'Why is he army crawling?'_ Miroku wondered before he ran towards the Higurashi household. _'I can't hold it anymore!'_

"Man down! Man down!" Miroku shouted and knocked on the door, his face scrunched up.

Inuyasha saw his partner immediately enter the house once Kikyo opened it and he quickly left the area, but he painfully rolled down the hard shrine steps as the car drove off.

"Owwwiee, man down, man down," Inuyasha murmured as he tried to get up, but he was still so dizzy from rolling down all those steps. "Ohhh, what pretty stars..."

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

Everything was perfect. The food was perfect. The atmosphere was perfect. The music was perfect. Hell, even the dogs in the back of this restaurant were acting perfect, remaking Lady and The Tramp.

Except her date whom sat in front of her, and the young wolf youkai female whom was glaring daggers at her from a few tables away.

_'Awkward,'_ Kagome silently thought as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. She was out of place. She thought the date was going to consist of watching a movie, then eat at a burger joint or something, not go to a fancy restaurant with fancy people wearing fancy clothes sitting in facy chairs wiht fancy food in fornt of them.

_'Man, I'm still so use to going to places with Inuyasha that is so not classy! I need to forget about him! If I want to move on from his rejection and this heartbreak, I have to have fun and enjoy, but I can't. I miss Inuyasha. It's been a tough few days since the day of his rejection. I miss his company. I miss him and I want things to be back to normal, but how can they when he knows I love him and he doens't return the feelings?'_

"Kagome you okay?" Kouga asked, concern written across his face. "You feeling okay?"

"Me? Oh, I'm doing fine. I just feel really out of place y'know?" Kagome laughed nervously and motioned to her outfit.

"Hmmph!" the female wolf youkai said it aloud, making sure Kagome and her date heard. "Sure is!"

"Rude much," Kouga muttered. "Still, you look beautiful Kag-"

"RAT! CONTAMINATED RAT!" someone screeched and a chef ran out of the kitchen and outside the restaurant.

"AHHHH! MY CHILDREN MUST NOT BE TOUCHED BY SUCH A VILE CREATURE!" a mother screamed and pulled her two kids out of the restaurant, her husband giving the waiter a check.

"Mom, stop embarssing us!"

"Please tell me we know no one here."

Many females started screaming and ran out of the restaurant, while their boyfriends or husbands stayed behind to pay for thier dinner and followed after their women.

"GASP! VANDELISM!" a waiter cried out and pointed at the once clear window.

WEEP AND CRY, YOU ARE MINE FOREVER KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Kagome stared horrified at the huge red letterings, already knowing who painted that.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"That damn mutt!" Kouga swore and he visibly twitched.

"Hey I found it! It's not a rat! It's a fake rat!" a waiter cried out and held the 'fake rat' by the tail.

"It's not fake you dolt! It's dead!" the female wolf youkai cried out and more women ran out, their men following quickly.

Kagome 'ewwed' as the waiter fainted and dropped the dead rat, but her anger was quickly surfacing.

SPLAT

Kagome blinked and she slowly turned her head towards the direction where the food made contact with her face.

"Ohhhh!"

"Oh snap."

"WOOT! Girl on girl action baby!"

Some chefs, waiters and waitresses and customers that remained, quieted as they noticed the out of place girl's eyes flared. Everything from there went in slow mo.

Kagome picked up a nearby dish and chucked it to the smirking red head wolf youkai. Then a food fight was brought upon all.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

"Where is she damnit! If only Facebook had like a map thingy to locate people by their cellphones, but wouldn't that be considered stalking?" Inuyasha asked KIkyo, whom was on the other line of his phone.

"GEEZ! Fine, I'll tell you! Feudal Fairytale Retsaurant! Goodbye! Leave me alone!"

CLICK

Inuyasha pocketed his phone as he passed a restarurant, but stopped and walked backwards, peering inside the restarant. There was someone on the ground, while a food fight was taking place.

"Dude man, I'm missing all this action!" Inuyasha grumbled and noticed the restauant's name, 'Feudal Fairytal Restaurant'. "BINGO IS THY NAME-OH!"

He hefted the paintball gun off his back and held it ready. He dashed inside the restaurant, expertly dodging the flying food as he crept closer to Kouga, his finger quivering as he pulled the trigger and the paintball rushed out of the gun, hitting Kouga square in the chest.

Screams were heard as many thought the young youkai was shot and Inuyasha was tackled to the ground, with a raging Kagome on top.

"You..." Kagome hissed, her blue eyes flaring dangerously.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said, with a nervous smile, knowing what Kagome is like when she's really really pissed.

"How could you!" Kagome screamed and the whole restaurant quieted down, eagerly watching the events unfold before them.

"Kagome-" Kouga started.

"Shut up Kouga," Kagome snapped. "I want to know why the hell you ruined my date Inuyasha! This was the time where I could finally move on after your rejection, a time were I can finally heal!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but his words died as he saw tears flow freely from the woman on top of him and they splattered softly on his cheeks.

"We're not friends anymore Inuyasha! What gives you the right to ruin my date? Huh?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to fix everything between us Inuyasha! Sorry is just a word to fix something minor, not heartbreak!" Kagome yelled before she stood up and began to walk towards the door, tears pouring out of her closed eyes. "Words are meaningless. Sure you say it, but do you really mean it?"

The audience waited with baited breath as the hanyou on the ground slowly stood up. The remaining females sniffled as they dabbed thier eyes with a handkerchief and the men did not move from their spot, afraid they will ruin the moment, and get hit by their women.

Kouga stood and watched the scene, barely trying to hide a full blown smirk slowly creeping on his face.

"Wench," Inuyasha called out and walked towards the girl who stopped before the door. "You're right. I'm surprised you even awknowledged me after I just broke your heart and sorry is afterall, just a word."

Kagome nodded and slightly pushed the door open, but a clawed hand spun her around and she locked eyes with fiery golden ones.

"Let me go."

"Words are pointless, but some say actions speak louder," Inuyasha whispered before closing the gap between them.

Kagome gasped, but she just couldn't pull away, her heart would not allow it. _'True that...'_

Kagome was always one followed her heart and right now, her heart was screaming for her to give her ex-best friend another chance. Life is afterall, a chance to take risks and discover things that would either astound you or break you. Kagome choose this moment, this kiss, as a chance to start over again.

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissed him back with as much intensity. Soon, water droplets started falling upon the kissing couple, creating a romantic scene.

_'The frick? It's raining inside?'_ Inuyasha thought and he and Kagome slightly leaned back, smiles on their faces.

"BRAVO!"

"ANCHOR! ANCHOR!"

"That was the BEST soap opera ever!"

"So cute."

Many females cried, happy the couple ended up together and the men just scoffed.

"Why the hell is it raining inside?!" Inuyasha yelled and looked up, seeing a small man, standing on a ladder with a sprinkler dangling from his small pudgy hands. "The hell youddoing? Now I'm soaked!"

"It added to the intensity of the kiss and it made it more dramatic!" the small man said as he scrambled down to the ground. "That was a wonderful soap opera scene thingy-"

"I'm putting this on Youtube!" a male cried out, waving his cell phone around.

"No! Put it on Facebook!" Inuyasha replied hotly. "Do it now!"

"Youtube!"

"Facebook!"

"Youtube!"

"Face-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone screamed out.

"Now that we are done and my restuarant is in ruins..." the small man said and everybody immediately dashed out of the builidng, leaving only him insde. "Hey! I was going to say we will leave the mess for the janitor!"

_'Phase 2: Complete,'_ Kouga thought as he watched the smiling couple walk home hand-in-hand.

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

One day later...

"WHAT?!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha roared out, glaring at their smiling friends.

"Kouga, how much?" Kikyo asked, ignoring the twitching couple in front of her.

"It should be 100 dollars because of the mutt, but just give me 50 bucks," Kouga said as he stuck his hand out, which was filled with many bills. "Thanks."

Kagome sighed and sat down, pulling her boyfriend down with her, trying to calm him down. "Inuyasha, calm down puppy."

"Hpmh!" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arm.

A few seconds later, he uncrossed his arms and held Kagome's hands, his face still turned the other way as red fluttered across his nosebridge.

Sango cooed, Kikyo chuckled, Miroku laughed and Kouga snorted.

"Kouga!"

Their heads turned and Kagome gasped, "Hey! You're the girl who was glaring at me through my fake date with Kouga and who started the food fight!"

Inuyasha and Kagome found out that Kouga was Kikyo's classmate from archery school and she asked him to help her bring her brother and best friend back together. Sango and Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would get jealous and try everything to break them apart, but they also knew he wasn't smart when it comes to relationships to actaully have a plan that won't backfire on him.

Sango painted 'WEEP AND CRY, YOU ARE MINE FOREVER KAGOME HIGURASHI!'- she couldn't think of anything- on the window of the restaurant. Inuyasha had no clue where Kouga was going to take Kagome, so Kikyo 'accidentally' slipped out at what restaurant they are at.

So now here the friends sit, looking at the red-haired wolf yokai.

"Yes?" Kikyo said.

"You're the one who threw food at me and kept glaring at me when I was on a fake date with Kouga!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but wouln't you get quite antsy when you see your boyfriend pretending to go out with another girl to help her and her ex-best friend get back together and become more than couple?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Kagome, Sango and Kikyo screamed out.

"The name's Ayame!" Ayame said and sat next to her smiling boyfriend.

"CHEATER!" all three females screamed at the wolf youkai who just shrugged his shoulders.

As Kikyo and Sango yelled at Kouga, Miroku was trying to have a feel from any girl's bum, Inuyasha and Kagome were having a converstaion of their own.

"Kagome..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you Kagome, more than a sister, more than a friend, but how a man loves a woman," Inuyasha replied, staring directly in Kagome's teary eyes. "I always did, but I was afraid if we became more than friends, what would happen if something went wrong in our reltionship? Then it would be awkward and I would hate that-"

"If it weren't for our friend's meddling, we wouldn't be were we are now. Life is full of risks Inuyasha that you must take," Kagome said and leaned closer. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"Part Two of Feudal Fairytale Soap Opera!" Miroku cried out as he pocketed his phone, girnning madly with two bumps on his head. "It's quite a hit on the web actually!"

"It better be on Facebook," Inuyasha mumbled.

Everybody laughed at the sulking hanyou who had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

_'Phase 3: Complete,'_ Kikyo thought and smiled.

:The End:

**.:.L.o.V.e.:.**

**The ending rushed and its SOOOOO LONG...ahahah. Another one-shot from moi! Hope it was funny enough :D and that there aren't much grammar mistakes (although, i bet there are A LOT)**

**REVIEW&&REVIEW**

**-Jess**


End file.
